I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: Kagome! You got in! You got in!" I stared curiously, "Where?" "Yale!" I stared at Mom,"All the way in America?"


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! OR THE BEATLES!**

KAGOME POV

I felt the tears spring to my eyes as they called my name, I stood proudly. I walked up the isle, feeling the eyes of my many classmates on me. I strode up the stairs and met the face of my principal. Mr. Yamaguchi smiled brightly at my arrival, gently placing the diploma in my hand then giving me my congratulations.

I smiled and thanked him back as well, then turned to face the audience of classmates, and the bright smiles of my friends in the middle rows, and the brightest smile that shone past my family, and friends, the smile of my gorgeous boyfriend.

Inuyasha Takahashi.

His claps rose above all others, his smile shone brighter than any other, and his small, content laugh ripped through the cheers. I smiled back to him and gripped my diploma as I traveled back down the aisle and back down into my seat.

My other classmates flew through the order, Sango had almost broken down into tears when she was handed her diploma, and Miroku just smiled and waved at the ladies. Then finally, the last student to come up to receive their diploma, my Inuyasha. He strode past me, brushing his hand up my arm as he passed by, causing a shiver to ripple up my spine.

Inuyasha accepted his diploma, then turned to face his classmates. "Dear classmates of Shimara High," He began slowly, his eyes locked with mine, "All the years I have gone to Shimara, I have endure many difficulties." The students murmured in agreement, I smiled slightly, Inuyasha was a good speaker, "And I have also faced many important decisions and understandings."

I felt my breath stop when his hand reached out in my direction, "Could Kagome Higurashi please come up to the stage?" I stared at Inuyasha suspiciously but with a butterfly fluttery feeling in my stomach as I stood. I looked over at Mr. Yamaguchi, a huge smile broke out on his face, as well as vice principal Mrs. Kaede.

I stepped up the stairs, Inuyasha gripped my hand and pulled me up quicker, pulling me to his chest, "In the fourteen years I have known this beautiful girl that stands before us all," His last comment causing a blush to flush my pale face, many other guys muttered in agreement, much to Inuyasha and my displeasure.

"I have always loved her, with all my heart, Kagome helped me through the many difficulties of my early life, she helped me understand that I was no different, despite my difference to you all." Inuyasha twitched his ears in example, "And she also helped through the many difficulties of my school life."

Inuyasha stared intently at me, "And, she is the most amazing girl that I have ever met, and in the road to college, I don't want to lose her to city and college life," Inuyasha knelt down on one knee, causing a gasp to ripple out my throat.

"Kagome Higurashi, I will always love you, no matter where we go or stay, will you give me the honoring of calling you my wife?" And with that, he reached into his gown and pulled out a velvet box, then he popped it open to reveal a 1 ½ karat diamond ring. My breath caught in my throat and everyone in the audience gasped as well.

I felt the tears welling in my eyes, and my vision blurred as I dropped to my knees and grasped Inuyasha's head in my hands blindly, I smiled, "Y-Yes." Inuyasha's eyes widened, as if questioning my answer, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I pulled his face forward, kissing his lips twice quickly before he scooped me into the air and spun me around.

I felt the laughter bubble up my throat and the cheer of the students in the crowd as Inuyasha lowered me to the ground and pulled me into another chaste kiss before turning and facing the audience, "Congratulations class of 2010! May your futures hold my adventures for you!"

The crowd cheered loudly before throwing their caps into the air, then scattering to their families. Inuyasha looked down at me and smiled, nuzzling my neck with his nose, "Hello my beautiful fiancee." I giggled and placed my hand on his cheek, "Hello dear."

Mama can running up to us, a ripped open envelope in her hands, "Kagome! Honey read this, your principal just gave this to me! Read it!" I took the envelope and read the piece of paper sticking out slowly, then a grin broke slowly on my face, then a full blown smile from ear to ear.

"Oh my God! I got accepted to Yale!" Inuyasha looked at me with wide eyes, "In America?" I smiled and jumped up and down, "Yes! In America......" The smile on my face faded, and my laughter receded, I spun to look at Inuyasha, who face was hidden behind his hair. "Inuyasha, I-"

"Excuse me." Then with that, he bounded off into the sea of graduates, and out of my sight. I choked slightly on the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall. A hand clasped on my shoulder, "Kagome, honey?" I stared at the letter, my vision blurring more and more with each second.

"I-I may never get an opportunity like this again but....." I stared in the direction Inuyasha had disappeared in, "But, four years away from Inuyasha, I," I looked back at Mama, "I don't think I could bare it."

Mama hugged me tightly. "Don't worry too much honey, come on," She ushered us all towards the car, "Let's go home, he's bound to come there at some point." I nodded. I slid in the car, only hoping Mama was right.

* * *

**INUYASHA POV**

I slammed the door of my room as I ran over to my college acceptance letters, scanning them all for any American colleges. No luck. I growled as I threw the papers across the room, I wanted Kagome to stay here with me, but......

I stared out the window, I couldn't ask her to pass up such an opportunity. I jumped as my ringer went off, I ran to the phone, staring at the caller ID with indecision swimming through my entire system.

_Kagome......._

"Hello?"

"_Inuyasha?! Oh thank goodness, I have been trying to reach you for hours! Where have you been?!"_

I gulped slightly at her tone, she was upset, and she was worried, about me, "Calm down Kagome, I'm fine, I'm just at home." It was sort of a lie, she was my home, and I wasn't there.

"_Oh, ok, well......Inuyasha, I need to talk to you, can you come over to my place later?"_

I gulped again. I wanted to see her, and I knew we were going to have to face this situation now sooner or later. "Oh, alright, I'll be over in a few." then I hung up the phone and sighed as I walked to the window.

_Kagome, please, help me_

* * *

**KAGOME POV**

I sat in my room, the phone in my hands. I was waiting for Inuyasha, I needed to talk to him about this, it was his choice too. He was my soon to be mate, this would effect him too, more than I probably even realized.

I jumped as my bedroom door opened, and revealed my beloved Inuyasha. I dropped the phone and ran up to him, eloping him in my arms, and then pulling him close to me. His arms wrapped around my waist and he placed his face in the crook of my neck.

We sat like this for a while, just in each others embraces. I think we stayed like this for so long because neither of us knew what to say, so I pulled him closer, "I won't go if you don't want me to...." I whispered into his ear softly. Inuyasha stiffened and pulled back quickly, pushing us apart to arms length, then looked at me intently, but I could see some sadness in his eyes.

"Kagome, I don't want you to leave me," I smiled wearily, but he continued, "But I can't let you pass up such an opportunity for such an education. This could set you up for the rest of your life, and I want you to go the Yale." I felt tears sting my eyes at his words. I reached forward and touched his cheek, smiling when he leaned into my touch.

* * *

**INUYASHA POV**

I smiled when Kagome touched my cheek, she understood and she was happy. I placed my hand over hers, then pulled her back into a loving embrace. I pulled us back to sit comfortably on her bed. I held her with her back to my chest, her soft breathing was easily heard as we soaked in each others company.

Then I heard her sweet, musical voice.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

_Tomorrow I"ll miss you_

_Remember I'll always be true_

_And while I'm away_

_I'll write home everyday_

_And I'll send all my loving to you_

I stared down at this beautiful singer, she looked up and placed her hand on my cheek again, resulting in many shivers running through me as her song continued.

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing_

_The lips I am missing_

_I hope that my dreams_

_Will come true_

_And then while I'm away_

_I'll write home everyday_

_And I'll send all my loving_

_To you_

_All my loving_

_I will send to you_

_All my loving_

_Darling I'll be true_

Her lips moved forward, gently brushing mine in a chaste kiss before she pulled back again, a smile lit her face beautifully before she turned and leaned back against my chest. Kagome sighed and her voice sung again.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

_Tomorrow I'll miss you_

_Remember I'll always be true_

_And then while I'm away_

_I'll write home everyday_

_And I'll send all my loving to you_

_All my loving_

_I will send to you_

_All my loving_

_Darling I'll be true_

_All my loving_

_All my loving_

_All my loving_

_I will send to you_

Kagome's voice seemed to fade slowly, then all was quiet. We sat on her bed in the silence, it seemed so peaceful, so happy, so......unfortunate. I stared at the beautiful girl that sat in my arms, her head pressed gently against my chest and her breath shook her body softly.

"Inuyasha?"

I looked down, meeting Kagome's tearing eyes, "Kagome....?" She choked a sob and then spun, gripping her hands into my shirt, "I-I-I, I don't want to leave you!" I rubbed her back in circles while returning her embrace, I placed my cheek on her head and sighed, "You have to Kagome, this is Yale! One of the best schools that we could go to." I looked down at her, "You can't pass this up."

* * *

**KAGOME POV**

I gripped Inuyasha's shirt tighter, he was so understanding! It was killing me! "But, w-we'll be apart for fo-four years!" I felt Inuyasha's calloused hands circle on my back in a soothing manner, but my tears still flowed unwillingly. I rested my cheek into his chest, "I love you Inuyasha, I don't know if I could bare being away from you that long...."

His arms tightened around me, "Kagome, it'll be ok, I'll call you everyday, and we can video chat and everything, we are engaged, it's not like anything it going to change that." He chuckled. I looked up at him and smiled through my now drying tears, "I guess."

Inuyasha pulled me forward, crushing my lips with his, sending me into bliss. He pulled back as my mom entered the room, smiling at us, "So honey, have you decided?"

I looked up at Inuyasha, all our friendship memories of elementary, middle and high school flashing in front of my eyes, and images of our possible future flickered in my eyes, the beautiful wedding, a house, a child to call our own, I looked over at Mama, lacing my fingers through Inuyasha's gently.

"I'm going."

_**OWARI**_

* * *

Thinking of making a sequel, but only reviews will really confirm my want of a sequel. If I make one, I want to know, do you want it dramatic, or fluffy and all, "I miss you so much Inu!"? Lemme know!


End file.
